battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150927201609/@comment-24142455-20151015143835
Blazkowicz picked up a fallen bombenschuss, and shot the doors several times, the K-Bullets piercing the locks on them, and be burst in. He scanned the large room, several tables and crates of ammunition, he then made his way to a few corridors, and he began to turn one, only to find several Afrika Korps soldiers open fire. He quickly ran back into the main hall, only to find SF soldiers pour in from all sides. He quickly got behind a large ammunition crate, and loaded the bombenschuss, and aimed down a cooridor, firing, the armor piercing bullet slicing through three Afrika Korps soldiers, and hitting a fire extinguisher, causing it to burst, and throw a deadly amount of shrapnel into a fourth. He then took a grenade, and threw it towards the upper floor, kiling several SF troops in the blast, and made a mad dash to the stairway to the top, cutting down even more soldiers. -German- Berger: Goddammit! You all took down the countries of Europe, yet you cannot kill one man! -In English- Blazkowicz ran into a hallway, being pursued by about twenty SF soldiers and commandos. He made his way towards a large doorway, and began to hear voices on the other side. -In German- Schreiner: Ah! That's him! He's right outside! Berger: Calm yourself! Aims MG5 He'll get it! -In English- Blazkowicz turned around, seeing the Soldiers had entered the hallway, and began to fire. He quickly shashed open a door to a closet, and used it for cover, firing his Bombenschuss into the group that began to search for cover, the bullets slamming through soldier after soldier. One managed to run up with a knife, grabbing Blazkowciz, only for him to block his kife attack, grab it, punch his face, and thrust the knife into the side of the soldier's head. He then quickly gathered several rounds of ammunition, and loaded two StG-46-Ts, let out a swear, and burst into the Office, face to face to the three commanders. Schreiner had his luger, Berger with an MG5, and Wüstenratte armed with a 46-T as well, along with two Ubersoldaten. Berger: American! It seems we have met once again, this time! You will pay! Blazkowicz: I got your friends at gunpoint. I'd say you put down your weapons before I kill all of you! Berger: Ha! I would rather die then kneel to you! Wüstenratte: Enough! This has gone on far enough! Shoot him! The two hesitated, but Schreiner, his hands shaking, fired, and the ground hit Blazkowicz's arm, he grabbed it in pain and quickly ran to cover as the two Ubersoldatens opened fire. The sound of several trucks were heard outside. -In German- Afrika Korps Soldier: Wüstenratte! We have the car ready! -In English- Berger: Farewell! american! The three quickly made their way out of a fire escape onto a staff car, but the Ubersoldatens began to make their way as well, thinking they were falling back. Blazkowicz took this moment, and made a run, and smashed through a second window, and onto the road behind the building. Seeing a Kubelwagen had been taken, he quickly got on it, and floored after the convoy, the two Ubersoldatens firing at him in anger. The convoy was two Halftracks, a truck, and the Staff Car. Blazkowicz quickly accelerated to behind the first Halftrack, quickly grabbing his Bombenschuss, and jamming it onto the gas pedal, hopping onto the hood, and then leaping onto the roof of the armored vehicle. The kubelwagen was suddenly hit from gunfire from troops inside, and it spun out, and crashed into a sand dune. Blazkowicz crawled over to the MG hatch, and peered in, looking back at him were about eight Afrika Korps soldiers, both in shock and in anger. Blazkowicz quickly grabbed a grenade. Blazkowicz: Guten tag! He threw the grenade in, and ran to the front of the car, and an explosion was heard, and the sound of the halftrack accelerating, the driver had gotten killed from the bast, and he leapt to the second half track. He walked over to the hatch with a grenade, but realized this truck was full of ammunition, and only a driver. He leapt in, punched the driver, and he fell out, rolling into the sand below. Blazkowicz, now in control of the halftrack, began to close in on the truck ahead of him. -Staff Car- -In German- Schreiner: What!? We lost a truck!? Wüstenratte: Don't you see? The American blew it up! peers behind them And he has our halftrack! Berger: Do something damn you! Wüstenratte (Over Radio): Truck! Open fire on the halftrack! -In English- Soldiers began to fire at the halftrack, bullets smashing through the windows, and bouncning off the armored hull. -In German- Berger: We have to do something! I know! We'll blind him! He pulls out his suitcas, and threw it behind him, the suitcase bouncing off the top of the truck, and it's contents opening, but during the event, the Soldiers had managed to damage the front tires of the Halftrack. -In English- As Blazkowicz began to ditch his vehicle, a fedora landed on his hat, knowing he didn't have time, he opened fire on the men in the truck, but they raised a wooden hatch to avoid heavy fire. He then suddenly saw a whip fly over the truck... -In German- Schreiner: You had a whip!? For what reason did you throw that!? Berger: I was.... experimenting! Schreiner: slaps Berger dummkopf! Get a grenade you pervert! -In English- Blazkowicz, taking advantage of his unusual weapon, quickly lashed the whip onto the rear tow hook of the truck, and slowly walked down to the front of the halftrack, but his luck gave out as a rock hit the front wheel, causing the unpiloted vehicle to swerve away, having Blazkowicz be dragged along by the truck. The soldiers in side attempted to open fire, but got a surprise retaliation by Blazkowicz as he fired from his SMG as he held on with one hand. He gradually pulled himself up to the truck, and began to climb underneath it, towards the front. He then reached the Driver's seat, loaded his Luger, and shot the driver, he shouted in pain as he rolled out, allowing Blazkowicz to get in and punch the passenger out, and accelerated towards the staff car. From there, the three officers began to open fire with their weapons, forcing Blazkowicz to swerve the truck, causing a few unlucky occupants in the rear to tumble out. The truck began to get closer to the staff car, and he grabbed his last StG-46-T, and jammed it into the gas pedal, and looked back, two Afrika Korps soldiers began to climb along the sides of the truck. He made a dash onto the hood, and saw the two cars meet. He leapt into the staff car, Schreiner letting out a surprised shout, and Berger getting to his feet. Berger: You damn American! Blazkowicz dodged, causing the punch from Berger to slam into Schreiner, causing him to fall to his seat. Wüstenratte also stood up, pulling out his Luger, but Blazkowicz leapt alongside Berger, punching Wüstenratte, knocking him out cold. His hand fell onto the door handle, causing him to tumble out, into the nearby sand. Berger: You! You! You'll pay for this American! Blazkowicz made a jump towards Berger, tackling him, causing him to fall onto the recovering Schreiner, causing both to lose their balance, and fall into a sand dune. The driver suddenly pulled out his pistol, only to be knocked out as well, and Blazkowicz saw the car was approaching the small town. He made a leap out, and the car crashed into a small house. -In German- Schreiner: My! My uniform! Berger: Nevermind your damn uniform! We need to get Wüstenratte! Hey look! Is that sweat I see! Haha! 50 Reichmarks once we get back to the base! Schreiner: Oh shut up! Let's get Wüstenratte and wait for the reinforcements to get here! Berger: Looks like someone isn't getting that pen! Schreiner: Looks like someone is going to buy another alcoholic beverage! OOC: Okay, so Kevin, I'll make a separate post for the airfield, just because right now I'm a bit busy, during so, you can read about the discount Indiana Jones moment!